Last Night With You
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Jack and Ennis' last night together, some mush now, and some friskyness to come!Rated M for later chapters.
1. Memorable

Title: Memorable  
Rated: M, for later chapters, this one is G  
Disclaimer: These characters are by no rights mine. Anything you recognize is the work of Annie Proux...(If I spelled her name wrong, tell me)  
Warning: Spoilers in later chapters

* * *

Jack stomped off and watched Ennis chase their cooking pot down the stream. _Serves 'im right! _He thought, _To be teasin' me like that, just ain't right o' him. _Jack picked up another dirty plate he had forgotten and took it back to the stream. He sighed as he rinsed it out, even though it was Ennis' turn to do dishes, he thought he might as well do jus' the one. The smell of fish wafted up to his nose, and he couldn' help thinkin' back to when Ennis was fishin' and he fell flat faced into the stream, come back with a nose bleed and Jack was laughin' and kissin' him all in one. 

Ennis came back with the pot and hunkered down next to the rest o' the dishes. "What're you doin'? It's my turn to wash dishes."

"I thought I'd help, ya got a problem with that?"

"No, I s'pose not."

A tense silence floated between them, and Jack started to cry. Silent tears, that trickled down, an' would've been unnoticeable, 'cept for Ennis was watchin' him. "Jack, I'm sorry." He sighed and walked over to cuddle Jack up to him.

"Quit it!" Jack pushed 'im away, but fell back, because Ennis was jus' too strong for 'im.

Ennis picked him up, "C'mon now, lil' darlin', what's eatin' away at you?"

"This is our last damn night up here in these freezin' mountains. Why we gotta fight?"

"We don't." Ennis tipped Jack's chin up to him and kissed him soft. Not like the normal lust filled kisses they usually exchanged, just slow and leisurely. "Now, I gotta finish these dishes, k?"

Jack nodded as he moved his hands from the back of Ennis' neck and stood. He picked up the clean dishes and walked the couple o' yards back to their tent. Slowly, he stripped off his jacket, pulled off his boots and climbed inside. Night was settling, and he didn't intend to freeze his ass off by that fire, talkin' and lookin' at stars. He wanted to make this night memorable. He wasn't sure, but he had some reason to feel, this was the last time he was gonna see Ennis.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to see what you thought. Give me at least two reviews, and I promise chapter two will be at least twice as long. 


	2. Somethin' New

Title: Somethin' New  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, it belongs to the Proux master.  
A/N: Ok, as promised, this chapter is twice as long as the first one. Now, the story would be over, but I decided to make it a collection of missing moments. Ok? Enjoy this one for me, and leave more fab reviews! Umm...anything else I need to say? I don't think so.

* * *

Ennis stared at the fire, wondering where Jack had gone off to. It had been years since they had hidden them selves in the bushes to take a leak. Then he saw the tent shake. Jack wanted to get down to business early tonight. Ennis raised an eyebrow before setting down the wet dishes, and sprinkling dirt on the fire. He choked on the smoke, but stayed to make sure the fire was low enough that he wouldn't have to come back out to settle it later tonight. 

He tapped the edge of the tent with his boot. "Rodeo, whatcha doin' in there?"

"Waitin." Came a husky reply.

Ennis snickered, "What, you all ready for me?"

"Jus' git your ass in here, cowboy!"

Ennis kicked off his boots and climbed in, pulling off his jacket as he did. Jack was lying down, undressed except for his jeans. Ennis couldn't have wanted the man more if he was a woman. Ennis loved Jack, but he had never so much as thought of another guy. He knew he wasn't queer, he just lover this one man. Sometimes, though, he would be in bed with Alma and have to think about Jack just to get lil' Ennis working.

Jack stared at him, blue eyes still clear as the sky, even after 20 years. Sometimes, those eyes looked so damn fierce they scared Ennis. Like all Jack ever wanted was to have Ennis, and he would go crazy without him. But it was true, wasn't it? Ennis scrambled over to him, ignoring the gravel that pestered his old joints. He straddled Jack, who pet his face.

Jack never once broke the "no-talking-during-sex" rule. He'd be gentler than Ennis, petting and caressing, kissing and humming, but he never talked. And when the urge got to be too much for Ennis, if he flipped him over, Jack didn't protest. He would get on all fours and let Ennis drive into him until he was spent. Jack always let Ennis be on top. He didn't ever seem to mind.

So tonight, when Ennis tried to flip him, and Jack stopped him, with a word, "Wait," Ennis got scared. "What'd you say, Jack?"

Ennis' pants were already half undone, Jacks were lying on the side of tent.

"I said, wait."

"Why?"

""Cus I wanna try somethin' else. Ok?"

"I guess." Ennis was about to sigh, when he realized it may offend Jack. But hell, after 20 years of the same thing, it was gonna be weird to do something new.

Jack put his hand on the flat of Ennis' belly. He stared up and Ennis from his position. "Lie down, flat." His voice was deep, almost unsure. But there was a fire in his eyes. Ennis took a deep breath when Jack shimmied his jeans off and grabbed hold of his cock. This was something that had never happened before, not even with Alma. He straddled Ennis' knees and bent low so that his face was level with Ennis' groin.

"Oh God Jack, what're you doin'?" Ennis' eyes were as wide as they had ever been, and he was sure he knew what was coming next. He didn't want to guess though, in case he gave Jack too much credit. But he was right.

Jack lowered his face and took Ennis in his mouth.

"Ohhh.." Ennis moan shuddered all over with his whole body.

Jack slowly moved his mouth back and forth. The experience was so new, Ennis came in 20 seconds flat. He curled up against Jack, who was quickly ridding himself of his own arousal.

"Jack, where'd you learn that?"

"You don't wanna know, Ennis."

"What?"

"Jus'...don't ask, it'll ruin the mood."

"Ok."

Ennis put one hand on Jack's stomach and the other on his thigh. He laid behind him, and kissed the man's neck. They both fell asleep, content, unaware of the fight that they would have the next morning. Unaware that the embrace after that, would be their last.


End file.
